This invention relates to dental filing tool, more particularly to a dental filing tool that holds a thin filing strip coated with superfine abrasive material or has a sharp cutting edge for efficient filing of the interproximal area and fitting of dental crowns, bridges, onlays, inlays and fillings.
The current conventional method for fitting dental crowns, bridges, onlays and inlays, herein referred to generally as restorations, involves the dental practitioner sliding colored carbon paper, the thickness of which is the recommended measured distance between teeth, in between the interproximal area of the tooth and the restoration. The carbon paper marks with carbon ink the proximal contact area where the two surfaces of the teeth and/or restoration are too close, and then the practitioner grinds the restoration with a rotary instrument to remove excess material. This method is tedious, inefficient, and inexact. The dental practitioner has to continually remove the restoration and grind the heavy proximal contact surface until the fitting surface and shape is achieved. The practitioner first must insert the carbon marker to gauge the distance between the restoration and tooth, withdraw the carbon marker, remove the restoration, and then grind the surface of the restoration marked by the carbon ink with a separate rotary instrument or a freestanding grinding machine which often is in another area away from the patient. Then return to the patient to fit the restoration, and then start the process all over again until the desired distance between the restoration and the adjacent teeth is achieved. It is a time consuming process and there is possibility of over-grinding, in which case a whole other replacement restoration must be reconstructed which involves an expensive lab fee for the practitioner and wasted time for the patient and the practitioner, not to mention it is inconvenient for the patient who suffers for the delay and pain.
Another method employed is the stand-alone use of a metal filing strip coated with some superfine abrasive material. The metal filing strip is inserted between the interproximal area to file down the proximal contact area of the crown for an accurate fit. Since the space between the tooth and the crown, bridge, onlay, and inlay must not be too close nor too spaced apart the practitioner must file increments at a time. These steps are repeated until the desired distance between the tooth and the restoration is achieved. Because the filing strip is extremely thin, narrow, and malleable, it is necessary for the practitioner to create rigid tension in the strip by holding it taunt at opposite ends with fingers from both hands. Unfortunately holding the filing strip in such as manner is cumbersome in the patient's mouth and impedes the practitioner from achieving desired angles and restricts range of motion to effectively file. Especially when the patient is receiving crowns, bridges, onlays, or inlays in the back of the mouth where it is considerably more difficult to access, it is difficult for the practitioner to file since both hands are needed to hold tension in the strip and often a patient's mouth is too small and cannot open wide enough to accommodate comfortably. As a result, the patient must endure strenuous stretching of the lips and jaw area. Often a practitioner struggles to find the best placement for fingers to pinch the strip to create sufficient tension while attempting to minimize the imposing presence of both hands in the patient's mouth. This method is inefficient, tiresome for the practitioner, and uncomfortable for the patient. Moreover, because of the difficulty involved handling the filing strip, often patients sustain suffer small cuts due to the sharp edges of the strip coming in contact with gums and lips while filing the tooth or restoration.
Another method employed is that of a thin metal strip coated with fine abrasive material is fastened to a removable bow which is attached a handle. This bow and handle are too long to maneuver in the mouth and limit the optimal length of the abrasive strip. The strip itself is the important working surface in interproximal filing and the short length of the strip in this method is ineffective because the strip itself is too short to effectuate a sawing motion to file away material, particularly for posterior teeth. Also in this method, it is a hassle to replace the filing strip after each use.
In order to solve the existing problems with the current methods for interproximal grinding and adjustment between restorations and teeth, it is the object of the present invention to provide a tool that has a body that secures a filing strip with sufficient tension that can be held by one hand between opposable fingers. This allows for the practitioner to maneuver within the patient's mouth with easier reach and greater range of motion for more time efficient and effective filing and grinding of the interproximal area with greater comfort for the patient for a quicker fitting of crowns, bridges, onlays, and inlays.